1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receiver module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a standard of an optical signal used for optical communication, a standard stipulated by a standardization organization such as the International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) or a standard such as IEEE802.3 is known. In these standards, as an optical signal modulation and demodulation scheme, an intensity modulation and direct detection (IM/DD) scheme may be adopted. In the intensity modulation and direct detection scheme, “0” or “1” of a signal is represented by a difference in intensity of the optical signal.
In JPH05-145360 A, an optical receiving circuit provided with an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit and obtaining an output with fixed amplitude with respect to variations in amplitude of an input electrical signal is described.